For the past year we have been studying the efficacy of an antidepressant medication in treating depression in individuals maintained on methadone. The study will include 50 patients who exhibit significant depression at the time of admission to the Methadone Program. The selected individuals will be randomly assigned to receive dosages of the antidepressant Togranil (imipramine) or a placebo on a daily basis for eight weeks. All medication will be dispensed on a double-blind basis and will be combined with daily Methadone dosages. Throughout this drug trial, depression will be measured by self-reports, and by clinical assessments of behavior and symptoms. It is expected that the study will take two years, and will provide a sufficient sample to assess the efficacy of antidepressant medication in treating depression in this population.